sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Trisell Chronos
Welcome Hi... this is my talk page... don't really know what to do with it... have fun Thats not really nessicary. you can add catagorys by yourself, you should be able to click Add catagory at the bottom of a page and type in your catagory True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 01:23, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi there. I'm Project Ember CXVI, but you can just call me Hynoid for short. It's nice to meet you. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 08:38, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Hynoid. I take it you're a long-time member of this group? I've been on and off for the past two years or so. You'll sometimes see me hanging round chat. Be warned though, I'm not that active on main. The only way you'll get me to say anything is in a private message. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 12:08, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Makes sense. That seems to be the case a lot here. It looks fimliar but I have a bad memory and spelling skills XD Im sorry but i dont see a problem with the page, ive looked over it and read all of its info and honestly its honestly not conflicting the "No sexy stuff rule" that would only apply had there been any NSFW 18+ Artwork featured on said page. True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 13:41, March 30, 2016 (UTC) It a base clam down Actually i can. That pages problem and why it was deleted was because it was completely plagerised. And no the first one was not pretty blatent because it did not infringe on any sexual organs or involvex such acts through artwork. So are you trying to say some people cannot have their characters dress that way? Because its wrong to you? Honesetly if you think that characters bad then you should see the page for Yuritwo that has a character known to murder men while she deflowers her and even then the character lacks the artwork to back up such claims. And dont get me started on Rouge the bat Honestly i think you should refrain on how to tell staff how the rules they made themselves work. True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 08:17, April 9, 2016 (UTC) I have just been evaluating said rules only to find out they were not even listed on the page in the first place, however i have gone to the effort to remedy this so let me be clear It is Inflicting rules If images contain outright sexual nudity such as outright visible sight of sexual organs or genetalia, and it is especially against the rules if it contains sexual contact or intercourse of any description. It does not inflict rules if it is only partial (Such as Clevage) and if it is done in an artistic and censored way. In other words as long as its censored its fine. True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 18:18, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Also the Sexy Catagory is an opinionated catagory that is banned anyway. i would and would of already had deleted it had the catagory actually existed since its been deleted two times prior. True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 18:37, April 9, 2016 (UTC) I was just wondering. Since you made that picture of Cyrus, would you perhaps care to make one of his mother as well? Jaredthefox92 (talk) 21:27, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Sure, no rush at all. ^^ Jaredthefox92 (talk) 00:07, May 10, 2016 (UTC) They were once sonic characters, but due to multiple updates I made them their own race and styles. Yes they do have the apperance as Sonic Styles of body an facials, but they are not related to Mobains though they once were. ("This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 04:02, May 10, 2016 (UTC)) It is fine, I will just move on. Did like your page btw, an good luck :3 If you need anything though feel free to message ("This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 04:08, May 10, 2016 (UTC)) You can always follow me on DA as well if you have any questions. http://nubis-the-fox.deviantart.com/ ("This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 23:52, May 10, 2016 (UTC)) Just wondering. What happened to the rolelays we were in? Well let's get back into it mate! :) Jaredthefox92 (talk) 23:03, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Here's mine: http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Shrunk!_%28Free_Join_Roleplay%29 http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_of_Bad_Eggs%3F_%28Free_to_Join_roleplay.%29 http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Mature_Roleplay:_North_Efrika_%28Free_to_Join,_but_be_warned.%29 Jaredthefox92 (talk) 23:09, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Messages from Joshua the Hedgehog Hey, Trisell. I'm (And Jared.) wondering if you have a Skype Account. Message back to my wall with an response please. Thank you. c: Jkirkian Faction Leader: J.T.H (talk) 22:15, June 3, 2016 (UTC) I'm making a seperate wikia and I would love for you to join, Trisell: http://roleplaying-hq.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplaying_HQ_Wikia If you're interested just contact me or join. Once you do you can post your content like normal. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 02:01, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Either one would be good, so if you want to do either one it's fine by me.However, if you would tell me what you choose I could give you an idea for each seperate choice. :) Jaredthefox92 (talk) 20:32, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Ohh, that will be fun then! You can go all out on this one! I mean it, if you want to make her giga sized, sitting on Mobius, or literally able to hold planet's in her hands by all means have at it. She isn't just super, she's Omega! (Oh, and that is sort of her mark, the Omega symbol. Sort of like this:Jaredthefox92 (talk) 20:39, June 6, 2016 (UTC) http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2010/070/5/f/Dr__Fate_commission_by_brentpeeples.jpg https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1f/7f/c6/1f7fc6e5d29e4260d8efa7ac1ff3d7b8.jpg Cool, oh and she now wears slippers, (because high heels are hard to run in), or maybe barefoot in Omega form, (because she's a goddess lol.) Jaredthefox92 (talk) 20:44, June 6, 2016 (UTC) (I also updated her page with some refernces: http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Omega_Ophelia ) Indeed I have, thank you for it! :D Jaredthefox92 (talk) 01:43, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey Trisell about the comment you left on the games knights play page. I just wanna say sorry about that I should have taken the initiative and said "hey lets wait" but on the bright side you didnt miss anything important its just walking. Once again sorry about that. And the reason im leaving this message besides replying to the comment on the page is beause im my phone and unable to leave a comment. Vacation lol. I guess just move on, I don't think a lot of people would be happy with a roleplay where their characters could be killed. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 06:03, June 18, 2016 (UTC) I suppose it just gives us more leaveway for other roleplays. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 06:07, June 18, 2016 (UTC) JonicOokami7 21:06, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Not exactly sure why you're coming to me of all people since I've been inactive here for od knows how long, but it's neither my nor the other Admins' job to police how people draw/design their characters. Though not exactly my favorite design, the character inqueston is not showing anything NSFW(breasts, genitals, ect.) and is therefore not in violation of any content rules. (talk) 23:22, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey Trisell, just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for not responding to you earlier, I'm not really quite sure how this messaging system on this wiki still works.. but anyways, I haven't had much time at all lately because I really just wanted to focus on my drawings right now atm. I've gotten 10 requests I plan to finish an upload for the next few weeks, just been sketching alot recently to stay on track with improving and I haven't forgotten anything about that Rp we were all thinking about doing, but honsetly dude.. I can't keep up with creating a story for all three of us or whatever, so if you two can come up with something then I'd be more than happy to be active with it while I work on other people's request. . - . Loony-Jack-Centeral (talk) 02:33, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Loony-Jack-Central Agreed, I've been kind of caught up in the skype chatrroom rather lately. ^^' Jaredthefox92 (talk) 00:10, July 6, 2016 (UTC) I have some new characters, like Apex and the Barudans. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 00:37, July 6, 2016 (UTC) alright what do you have in mind? Can you list all your characters please? ^^ Jaredthefox92 (talk) 00:56, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Who's your strongest? Jaredthefox92 (talk) 01:12, July 6, 2016 (UTC) What's Rin like? Jaredthefox92 (talk) 01:23, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Hm, perhaps Virus then. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 01:45, July 6, 2016 (UTC) How about this time you do it? Jaredthefox92 (talk) 01:54, July 6, 2016 (UTC) yeah it does you post it im crrently thinking of what would happen if you already have a plan Good day "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 01:45, July 8, 2016 (UTC) How you doing? Doing good, relaxing and chatting with girlfriend while repairing this wiki : 3 Yep, I asked to be reassigned again to repair and fix the wiki "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 02:19, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Probably, I don't know. I have retired my older and characters and have currently one, but she is in a refugee fleet in space. I mean I can bring back the character I was using Yes she is from a fandom called "Robotech" and "Macross". She is with a 8 ship fleet of multiple spieces trying to escape a force that has doomed many of their home worlds as they find new worlds and battle new challanges. Heres some sites: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robotech https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Macross Youtube Vidoes: Ah XD, its a pretty cool one. They actually explain how they got sace travels and mech, an tech. But I do love th concept of it and even played a D&D game of it. Yes "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 03:23, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Its confusing at first, but if you have a good DM and the right books it is a great experience and acctually helps with roleplaying. And it is very fun, including when the DM adds in other races and custom character races for each player. Well good luck with it ^^, well if you want to do an rp later I can use Jefferson again. My new character need working and stuff Alright ^^' Here's a digital pie. :D Silverknight01 (talk) 22:06, July 10, 2016 (UTC)Sil Anyone from Lizzy's past you want imported since Lizzy's real world memories are in Shangri-La? Sounds great, what's it suppose to be about?Loony-Jack-Centeral (talk) 16:41, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Loony-Jack-Centeral Yeah cool, just let me know when you're all about to start. Loony-Jack-Centeral (talk) 19:35, July 11, 2016 (UTC) http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LozzaLolzor/Blog_Rules_-_2013 True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 22:33, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Ey, do you want to make Virus a canon gf to Asonja or something? Just wondering. Alright. But you're welcome to take him in as a boyfriend anytime. That is fine with me. I completely understand that. In another canon, Asonja and my new character will be gf/bf. Nothing like the Multiverse theory xD Indeed O.O But yeah, you're free to flirt with Asonja all you like XD Have a skype? Jaredthefox92 (talk) 00:17, July 19, 2016 (UTC) I can perhaps help you here, or if you want you can simply make a new one. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 00:28, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Very well, we can do that. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 00:37, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Sadly no, but I have a Deviantart. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 00:44, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Can't, chatbanned. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 01:21, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I consider you a close friend on here so I was woundering if you wanted to join another skype chatroom I made to roleplay. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 03:29, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Very well, I view you as the loyal and well meaning sort, (for now at least) thus I've decided to give you the offer. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 03:32, July 19, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome Trisell. I may ask others like Silverknight or Brudaikai as well. However I need to be sure that they're not traitorous. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 03:37, July 19, 2016 (UTC) It's offsite drama, I'd rather not have it repeated here if you don't mind. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 03:52, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Ah, well just tell me your skype name and we can get this going. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 14:53, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey dude, you did a good job fending for the Wiki. This was actually the first time I felt usefull XD Asonja the Hedgehog (talk) 04:16, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Hello there is The-Bismarck here wanting to thank you for your actions towards saving the wiki against Troll attacks ^^. ("This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 12:48, July 21, 2016 (UTC)) Hello there. My name's Hynoid, it's nice meeting you. Anyway, I couldn't help but notice how active you are here. I used to be a user here too, but me and a friend of mine eventually decided to create our own wiki. It's where we hang out now. TBH, I've been looking around for good, active rp'rs who I can create my own universe with. Much like the one I had with an old friend. Interested? "Prepare to face my Wrath!" (talk) 18:36, July 23, 2016 (UTC) P.S. If you're not, I could always be open for just the usuall rp. http://silver-and-hynoid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity "Prepare to face my Wrath!" (talk) 19:06, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Not at all. It's still in the development stages, but I know that it's not exactly Sonic-based. Every character is original in their own right. Their designs may be based on the Sonic drawing style but that's about it. Plus, you don't have to join the wiki if you don't want to. We could always rp here, on Chat or a simple page. I'm not picky. However, if you wish for a page rp, I'd highly sudgest doing it there. "Prepare to face my Wrath!" (talk) 19:53, July 23, 2016 (UTC) I shouldn't have rambled... Actually, I kinda just want to do a small rp with you. Just so I can have some fun with it like we used to back in the day. "Prepare to face my Wrath!" (talk) 17:55, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Honestly, that's mostly up to you. If you want to set it up, by all means. If you want me to set it up, again, by all means. Of course, that depends on where you want the rp to be? On a page here? On my wiki? Or on chat? If it's on chat, I can always save it to a LibreO Writer file for later. "Prepare to face my Wrath!" (talk) 17:54, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Erm, raincheck? I'm a little preocupied at the moment. However, what do you want the rp to be about? "Prepare to face my Wrath!" (talk) 18:28, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Erm... ^^;;; Well, I haven't been bothering you, have I? I kinda feel like I have. "Prepare to face my Wrath!" (talk) 18:59, July 27, 2016 (UTC) You Tak. You still remember that rp we had planned? I think I'm ready for it. "Prepare to face my Wrath!" (talk) 18:21, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Okay then. You know, we can do it here. You making the page? "Prepare to face my Wrath!" (talk) 18:48, August 1, 2016 (UTC) I do in fact. WHY.....? DO YOU WANNA KNOW... MY... SECRET identity???? O_O Silverknight01 (talk) 18:57, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Or, we could just postpone it untill you have less on your plate. ...And feel better. "Prepare to face my Wrath!" (talk) 19:03, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ..Was wondering if you were gonna get that xD And also, Looks cool! Guess I'll be signing up Silverknight01 (talk) 19:06, August 1, 2016 (UTC) You won;t have to worry about me doing that.. I'm kinda the person that's PARANOID of breaking rules .-. Silverknight01 (talk) 19:10, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Lord almighty, wheres the rules page ;3; Silverknight01 (talk) 19:14, August 1, 2016 (UTC) I insist. I need to go in 10 min anyway, so it won't help we start now. "Prepare to face my Wrath!" (talk) 19:17, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Okay, page is up... but I couldn't go any further cause the editor kept typing the words backwards when I tried to make a heading. :| *Insert Title Here* (Private RP) "Prepare to face my Wrath!" (talk) 17:04, August 2, 2016 (UTC) This might take a while. Can't concentrate at the moment. xDDD "Prepare to face my Wrath!" (talk) 19:19, August 2, 2016 (UTC) I was donering about that. Their trying to take care of it right now on the live stream. Silverknight01 (talk) 19:28, August 2, 2016 (UTC)